Mechs
Mechs are the primary combat units in Mech Crusaders, the units of which the name of the game is also derived. They are little drones which are remote controlled by their commanders. In order to be able to control multiple mechs simultaneously, commanders require a Cortex Retrofitted User-System Advanced Drone Electronic Remote Implant, also known as a CRUSADER implant. As a commander becomes more experienced in the use of this implant, he can control increasingly more mechs. The Mech Shop is where the player can buy these combat units. Commanding mechs Every commander can purchase and garage a number of mechs. Of these mechs, they can choose to take several to the Battle Arena for battling, or they can take one to the Plains to battle. Both the number of mechs that can be garaged and the number of mechs that can simultaneously be taken to the battle arena can be increased with commander skills, up to the point where you can garage a total of 30 mechs from which you can take up to 15 mechs to the battle arena. Mech models There are many different base mech models available in the Mech Shop, where you can purchase them with your credits. Which base models are available to you depends on your commander level . Generally, the higher tier the base model you are using for your mech was, the stronger it can potentially become. All mechs have base values for hitpoints, between 1 and 4 defense types (Fire, Ion, Melee, and Bullet), and 4 skills. When you purchase a new mech, the model you choose will determine how high the starting hitpoints, defenses, and skills of this mech will be. Available at higher tiers are mechs called leader mechs, these mechs have special attributes, alongside the standard base values, that can provide stat and damage bonuses to itself or an entire squad. Each mech has its own mech level, which you can increase by battling with it in the plains, or by taking it into the battle arena. Whenever your mech levels up it will gain new circuits and wires, which can then be used to modify any of the base stats of the mech. The circuits and wires you have applied to each specific stat add up to form a 'modifier' by which the base stat is multiplied. This means that you will not be able to take defense types that start at 0 beyond 0. All other stats can always be increased because they are always greater than 0. You can take your mech to the Upgrade Center, where you can increase the base skill values using your energy. Mech equipment Mechs can be equipped with weapons and armor. Weapons are almost a necessity, because without a weapon the damage output of a mech is very low. Armors are not as necessary for mech combat, but can be used to compensate for defense weaknesses on the mech, and as such they are still an important consideration. Without a weapon, however, a mech will deal very little damage, using a default "punch" that most defenses will easily block. Leader mechs From commander level 31 through 100, the mech models that become available for purchase are so-called leader mechs. These mechs have lower HP, skills, and defenses than similar tier mech models, but to compensate, they have various squad or self bonuses. This allows these mechs to give a skill or damage bonus to all selected mechs when you take them along into the battle arena, or to give themselves a significant boost in damage output. You can gain more bonuses by having more leader mechs in your squad, but only up to 5 of the bonuses will be applied, and at diminishing rates. Constructed mechs From commander level 55 on you can acquire constructed mechs (Build Your Own-mechs). These mechs cost scraps to create, and will be level 55 immediately upon finishing construction. They start with maximally upgraded defense values, so all your upgrades can go into skills and HP. You can design these mechs to have higher skill caps than usual, or a higher HP cap, or a combination of both. You can also decrease skills, defenses, or hitpoints in exchange for further improvements to other stats or hitpoints. Once you finished designing a model, it will take several days or weeks to be built based on your order, after which it will become available in your garage.Category:Game Concepts